Stumbling
by RegulusBlacksWIFE
Summary: Once Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy step back into Narnia and the war that it's facing will they be able to hold onto whats left of them or crumble and seek unwanted help. Oh and did I meantion Evangeline was coming?


"Lucy go find Susan and tell her Peter has gotten into a fight again." Evangeline shouted over all the cheering and shouting. Lucy nodded running through the crowd her hat bobbing up and down as she ran.

"Peter!" Evangeline shouted trying to get a hold of him.

"Peter Pevensie you stop this fight now." She screamed pushing him away, it wasn't Peter. It was Andrew the one who was fighting Peter.

"Oi tell your girlfriend here to keep her hands to one man Pevensie." Andrew shouted smirking at Evangeline. She backed away and let them continue without hesitating. Edmund jumped out of nowhere throwing his bag at Evangeline who caught it.

"Guys stop it." She shouted alongside Lucy and Susan. A whistle was blown and everyone scattered away. The officer held Peter and Andrew by their collar.

"Act your age." He sneered. Evangeline saw him also whisper something else to them they both nodded walking different ways. As they sat down on a spare Peter stood up.

"You're welcome." Edmund muttered.

"I had it sorted." Peter whispered walking towards the tracks.

"Sure you did." Evangeline said rolling her eyes.

"What was it this time?" Susan sighed.

"He bumped me." Peter curtly said.

"So you hit him?" Lucy exclaimed.

"No. After he bumped me he told me to apologize. That's when I hit him." He said rolling his eyes. Three giggly girls walked past Peter batting there eye-lashes.

"We thought what you did was very brave Peter." The one who Evangeline knew to be Mary-Jane. Peter blushed a deep red and mumbled a,

"Thanks," as they walked away winking at him. Evangeline looked at Edmund who was playing with his fingers. She knew that look; it was a look of jealously. She shuffled a little closer to him and whispered very gently.

"I think you were braver." Edmund looked up at her and blinked. He was speechless; he had never been called brave before. It was usually Peter who was called handsome, young and kind. Susan was called, eye catcher, sweet and smart. Lucy, quiet, pretty and small. But Edmund he was called, cunning and still growing. Smiling at Evangeline, Edmund blushed looking away. There was a loud toot from a far and the five got up ready to board the train. "Ouch!" Lucy shouted.

"Edmund you know it's unmanly to pinch a ladies buttocks." Evangeline squealed.

"Of course I know that." Edmund said frowning.

"Well then why'd you do it?" She shouted.

"I didn't." He said holding his hands up.

"Shut up and hold hands." Susan ordered.

"I'm not holding your hand." Edmund sneered to Peter.

"Just take it." Peter shouted. Evangeline felt warm hands slip under hers, they were Edmunds hands. She got a tingly feeling rushing up and down her body.

"Is this the place you all talk about? Narnia?" Evangeline asked once the scene around them had changed into a beach setting.

"Yes its beautiful isn't it?" Lucy smiled.

"Yes it is! I've never seen anything like it!" Evangeline said looking around.

"Because there is nothing like it." Susan beamed running into the water followed by Lucy. Peter looked down at Evangeline and Edmunds hands. They both let go blushing. Peter smirked and ran a head of them. Evangeline nudged Edmund.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." She shouted running away from his grasp. Edmund caught up to her. The two of them ripping off their blazers then there shoes and throwing down there bags. Evangeline squealed as they hit the cool water. Her hair falling out of its ponytail, Peter ganged up on her and flipped her into the water. Evangeline screamed swimming up for air.

"That was not funny you lunatic!" Evangeline screamed pushing Peter over. They both landed in a heap on the floor.

"I'm infected with you now Pete." Evangeline shouted getting up.

"Same goes Eve. I'll be sure to tell Remus you smell like lavenders." Peter said winking at her.

"Oh you're going down Pevensie!" She shouted running up to him and tackling to under water.

"You are one crazy girl. How did Ed manage to fall for you?" Peter said getting up. Her head snapped up not hearing that last properly.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing bye." Peter said walking out of the water catching up to Edmund. Evangeline stood in the water frazzled until Lucy called out her name.

* * *

"I have no idea why you chose her. She's mad she is." Peter whispered to Edmund as he walked past grabbing his bag.

"Shut it." Edmund blushed stuffing his blazer into his own bag. As Susan and Lucy walked out of the water the splashed more onto Evangeline who squealed and chased after them. Her clothes clinging to her body showing off all her curves.

"Ed! What are looking at?" Susan asked. Peter turned around to see Evangeline right in front of him picking up her things.

"Edmund you bad boy!" Peter shouted hitting Edmund on the back of his head.

"OW! What the ruddy hell was that for?" Edmund asked rubbing his head.

"You're not meant to fall for those types of things." Peter smiled looking over at Evangeline. "Yeah well I have and whatever." Lost for words Edmund walked off. As they climbed the steeping hill it took no time for their clothes to dry. The sun was blazing and they were starving.

"What is this place?" Evangeline asked looking around at all the ruins.

"I think it's where we lived." Susan whispered bending down and picking up what looked like a solid gold chess piece.

"Hey that's mine." Edmund said taking it off her. Everyone gave him a quizzical look.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set back in Flinchy did I?" He asked. Lucy gasped.

"Look don't you see. Stand here." She said pushing her brothers and sister to different places. "Imagine rows and columns over there. With a big roof that was endless." Lucy smiled looking around.

"Car Paravel." Peter whispered shocked. Evangeline looked around confused. Taking in everything that was set. From the looks of it, there home just have been a ruddy big place, a castle. Maybe even a kingdom if you counted the little run down houses far off to the west over two big hills.

"We need to find out what happened to this place." Susan said looking around for any clues.

"Catapults." Evangeline and Edmund said at the same time.

"Hang on, how do you know what they are?" Lucy asked.

"Edmund told me. For my history essay." Evangeline said.

"Oh. Well how do you think that happened? They can't have just been made out of thin air." Lucy said.

"Car Paravel was attacked. Someone must have wanted power after it was confirmed that we had gone back." Peter said kicking down a door. He tore off a bit of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick.

"Mums gonna kill you if she finds out. There new you know." Susan mumbled. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I don't suppose you've got any matches?" He asked Edmund. Edmund looked through his bag pulling out a torch.

"You could have mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter laughed throwing the stick away. As they walked down the steep stairs Evangeline missed one and fell, luckily Edmund was behind her holding the torch. Catching her by her waist as she blushed a deep chrisom. It was unlikely for her to go blushing around boys, maybe it was the heat.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"No problem." Edmund said. Once they reached the bottom they four Pevensie's ran to their old trunks, made out of gold. "I was so tall back then." Lucy smiled holding up a dress and holding it close to her body. "Well we were older then." Susan smiled taking her bow and arrows.

"As supposed to now when were younger." Edmund joked with a helmet that was far too big for him. Evangeline giggled at his foolishness.

"You look ridiculous." She smiled tapping the helmet. Edmund took it off placing it back into his trunk. As the heard a sharp inhale Evangeline turned around to see who it was. Of course Peter had a sword in his head.

"When Aslan bears his teeth Evangeline meets its death." He said reading the lettering.

"When he shakes his mane we shall have spring again." Lucy smiled.

"Everyone we knew. Mr Tomas, the beavers. There all gone." Lucy said looking around sadly.

* * *

"Get ready. We're going to find out what really happened here." Peter sternly looking through his trunk for some clothes.

"Come on Evangeline let's see if anything fits you." Lucy smiled.

"I don't think our clothes will fit you." Susan said throwing some dresses to the ground.

"But you Evangeline are the same height." Edmund frowned. Peter sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yes but there different waist length." Peter said looking at the two girls then back at Edmund.

"I don't get it." Edmund said shaking his head.

"Look you idiot. Susan has got a different frame to Evangeline." Peter said walking off.

"Sorry I don't stare at girls for half my life." Edmund said following him.

"I heard that." Peter smiled. Susan handed Evangeline a black dress that had laces at the back.

"This should do it." Susan said. The three girls slipped into their clothes and shoes.

"Come on or else they'll leave without us." Lucy said running off. Evangeline laughed as she followed her.

"Hey come back!" Susan shouted chasing after them. As they ran out Evangeline bumped into Edmund falling on top of him. Both of them landing in a heap. Edmund groaned opening his eyes. When he saw who it was Edmund blushed.

"Sorry." Evangeline whispered getting up and then helping Edmund.

"It's alright." Edmund whispered back.

"Get up you two we're going exploring. Or would you rather snog?" Lucy asked smiling.

"How do you know what snogging is?" Peter shouted.

"Because half my dorm talk about it." Lucy said skipping away.

"You're not even 14 yet." Peter said running after her. Edmund got up and help Evangeline up as well.

"No snogging." Evangeline said walking off after Peter.

"None at all." Susan smirked pushing Edmund on.

* * *

Well here is the first chapter. Juggling two fanfics at the moment and I'll try to update ASAP if anyone is reading this review under please 3

Mousecase


End file.
